Baker's Dozen: The Alternate Ending
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: The hunt is on for the Lewis' and Bakers'. They must try to find the shiney gold rings-Like magpies-and bring them back. Trent is out to stop them, will he-without hurting himself first-? Alternate Ending to my original story, Bakers Dozen


C=A/N: So, I know I don't usually do A/N's at the beginning...But I must clear up a few things first.

1) This was chapter twenty-two from my story Baker's Dozen. I strongly suggest reading it before you read this.

2)This was no written by me, but by my AMAZING friend, Aaron'sInAMineField. He tried his best with this, so I'd appriciate the reviews :)

Okay...Only two things ;)

ENJOY!

"A scavenger hunt? What are we magpies?" Duncan asked, looking at Tom as though he was an alien or something.

"Yes Duncan. A scavenger hunt. Am I going too fast for your small little brain to follow?"

I knew what was coming then. Duncan, with a blazing look in his eyes, stepped forward and punched Tom sraight in the face,

"Prick," he said and walked back to his place in the line.

"Ok... The hunt... Go into woods, find golden rings, bring them back... blah blah blah. It's easy enough and all of you should understand. If not... Well... I don't know," Tom said, after he had picked himself up off the floor.

"You nicked that off Raven didn't you?" one of the younger Lewis kids piped up,

"Shut up!" Tom hissed, "does copyright infringement mean nothing to you?"

"No," said the little kid,

Tom stared and evidently decided it wasn't worth the effort,

"Families! You understand?" he asked,

"Um yeah hi," I said, putting my hand in the air, "Isn't there more of them than us? That's harldy fair,"

"Bitch..." came a mutter from the direction of the Lewis'

"True, true..." Tom mused, "It doesn't really make a difference. You will all play. So... On your marks... Get set... GO!"

As one all of us sprinted toward the woods.

No one's P.O.V.

The quiet greenery was quickly disturbed by the sound of running feet. Soon the whole place was filled with noise. It was such a large area that there was enough space for all thirty-four of the occupants not to be within a ten meter radius of each other at all times. This, of course, was all to Tom's plan. Tom's plan to get revenge on the Baker's and Lewis'. He knew they would be the two family's to win, what he didn't count on were the Martin's joining them. He had his daughter, Emerald, to call them up and fake an emergency so it was just the two family's. Why did Tom want revenge on the Baker's and Lewis', you may ask? It's for a reason that no one knew at the time. No one knew the truth about Tom's son, mostly because no one knew he had a son, but he did. His son was the reason Tom wanted pay back. Both family's had done something to his son, more specifically, two people from each family had done something to his son. And now Tom's family was getting even.

Duncan was walking through the the woodlands, keeping his wits about him. He carefully searched each tree he passed for any golden rings, so far no luck. Duncan didn't care much for this tie breaker, he hated doing things like this. It was childish in his opinion. Too bad no one asked for his opinion.

Everyone must have been wondering around for about an hour and by now most people were getting fed up. The majority had at least two rings, except for Duncan. He still had nothing. He was thinking of turning round and going back,and he probably would have if he knew what way back was. Duncan was completely lost. The forest was too large for him to know, for anyone to know what way anything was. It was only then Duncan realized how stupid Tom had been not to give them all compasses and maps of some sort.

The delinquent wondered around for a few more minutes before coming across a trail. It wasn't the same one Duncan used to get in and out from his spot, no, this was a different pathway. The boy looked around, thinking about what way to go. He didn't have the slightest clue where it would lead him, and he didn't know if it even led out of the woodsy area or deeper into it. Duncan continued to look back and fore from each end of the trail, and only then did her notice the white sheet of paper stapled to the tree in front of him. The green-haired punk stared, confused, at the paper.

"Was that there a few minutes ago?" He asked himself aloud. He shook that thought instantly from his mind and approached the tree with caution. A light rusting came from behind and Duncan shouted out, "Who's there?" No reply. He tried to pass it off as an animal or something, but nothing could shake off the feeling Duncan had. The feeling that he wasn't alone, someone was watching him. He had been feeling it for a while now, especially when he was in the shower. It was as if someone was tracking him down like a predator hunted his prey.

Duncan stared blankly at the paper attached to the tree before his eye focused on the writing; Duncan. The blood in the boy's body froze, everything around him fell cold in an instant. He put his jacket on. Why did this paper have his name on it? Duncan wasn't easily scared, but this was starting to frighten him. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but the isolation and the weird feeling didn't mix well together.

Just as Duncan was about to remove the white sheet, the sound of crunching gravel echoed in his ears. He looked around, but nothing could be seen. The noise grew louder and Duncan's breathing became choppier. Then, out of no where, Shayne appeared on the track. The punk let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." He called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Duncan." Shayne greeted half-heartedly.

"What's with you?" Duncan asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

"Nothing just seriously fed up of all this shit." He answered.

"Tell me about it." Shayne cocked his head to the side as he saw the paper on the tree.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you when find out." Duncan said tearing the sheet away from the bark. He unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

Duncan,

Looks like this is it. You think you've won, but you haven't. I've taken the one thing you care about, like you did to me. I have your precious 'Princess' and your never going to get her back. She's mine for the taking. I know your the one who told Gwen all about my past, all the wrong things I have done. I was prepared to start a fresh life, not making the same mistakes I had with Courtney. You stopped me from doing that. You stopped Gwen from wanting anything to do with me. I had to retaliate when she tried to leave me, I had to do something. I turned to my old ways. I turned to the violence I tried to rid myself of. It's all your fault.

Now I will break your heart the way you broke mine (figuratively). Don;t worry, I'll take good care of Courtney for you. She'll look fine under my floorboards. No one will appreciate my taste in ornaments afterward but oh well... that's life.

See you in Hell, Trent.

Shayne threw his fist against the tree the note had been stapled to. The anger grew inside of him like a ball of fire. There was no way that douche bag was going to kill his sister. Not on his watch. Duncan scrunched up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket for later evidence. His eyes were now burning red with madness. Duncan knew he ad to stop Trent before he hurt Courtney. If Courtney got hurt it would be his fault. If anything happened to the girl he loved he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I knew it was a bad idea to give Courtney the nickname Princess. They always end up getting kidnapped." Shayne remarked.

The two teenagers stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. The both turned to each other, they both knew they had to stop him before he did something he would definitely regret if either boy got their hand on him.

All at once the rustling began again and a unmistakable laugh surrounded them. Instantly Duncan and Shayne fell back-to-back and started circling, trying to find where that jerk was.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" His voice boomed through the tree's. Shayne moved to face the same way as Duncan. "Think again." They both spun round 180 degrees on their heel's. "You'll never get rid of me." The laughter started up again and both boys kept checking each gap in the tree's and bushes for any sign of him.

"DUNCAN!" Shayne cried. Trent came running form behind a tree, a butchers knife in his grip. Eyes fixed only upon Duncan, Trent failed to see a trailing tree root just in front of him. His foot snagged on the root and he went flying head first right into a nearby tree with a rather horrible crunch,

"Ow..." he said as he staggered away from the tree with a magnificent purple bruise and a nose that looked like it was running for president.

Duncan and Shayne burst out laughing. Unseen by both of them Trent scooped up his knife and flung it at Duncan before he turned and legged it away from any trees.

The two boys laughter died in thier throats. A knife was flying through the air at them. Shayne jumped in front of Duncan at exactly the same moment Duncan jumped in front of Shayne which resulted in a pile of punk on the floor and one very confused knife.

Footsteps announced Trent's return. He had a huge wad of tissue up both nostrils and an ice pack strapped to his forehead

"Oh for fuck sake... when i lob a knife at you you could stand still... deceny and all that..."

"Sorry," Shayne groaned from his position on the floor, "Would you like to do it properly?"

Trent beamed, "Thank you very much"

Shayne stood and Trent plunged the knife into his gut and Shayne sat straight back down again.

"SHAYNE!" Duncan yelled, staggering to his best friend,

"G..G...Go get that bastard," Shayne whispered,

"I will," Duncan choked out, "Then I'll be back for you,"

He hurried off

A crashing sound in the bushes signalled Tom's arrival,

"Sorry Shayne..." he said, "I've had to disqualify you for talking to an opposing team member,"

"Shit...," said Shayne. And with that he passed out.

A=A/N: hey go easy on me! parodies are HARD!

C=A/N: I liked it :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
